A digital filter is known is which n+1 consecutive sampled values of a digital signal are used for averaging purposes in such a way that the digital signal is subjected to n successive delays of one sampling period or cycle and the undelayed digital signal and the n delayed digital signals, in each case divided by n+1, are fed to n+1 inputs of an adding circuit. However, this known digital filter is very complicated, particularly due to the adding circuit which has a large number of inputs for large n. As the cut-off frequency of the filter is also dependent on the number of averaged sampled values, it is furthermore difficult to build adjustable filters constructed according to the known arrangement.